solemn_questfandomcom-20200214-history
The Solemn One
"Vanquish!" ''-The Solemn One, Demon Lord. ''One of the ancient demon lords whose sealing ended the age of strife. The Solemn One is the third and final boss in Solemn Quest. The Solemn One has 9000 health, deals 50 damage with his basic attack Apocrypha Blade, deals 250 damage with their Bloodcutter attack. He can also retaliate with Red Lightning. The Solemn One is stand on a pillar at the other side of the arena. After a couple seconds, he will teleport into the arena and the final boss fight begins. Phase 1: At the start, the Solemn One will sometimes attack or cast Bloodcutter, which will also destroy your energy and apply Vulnerability. Sometimes, he will make 2 clones and cast 3 Bloodcutters at once, or teleport before casting. Or, on other occasions, he will charge up, then launch an insane wave of Bloodcutters, which will kill you almost instantly. He may make a shield around himself, which has the value of the amount of damage he has taken during that instance. While the shield is active, The Solemn One can't take more than 250 damage, he is constantly healing, and every time he is damaged, Red Lightning will hit you, destroying your energy and apply Vulnerability. This requires you to move every time you hit him, which is very frustrating. If you remain too close to The Solemn One for too long, he will do a spin attack where red lightning hits all around him in a small radius. If you stand in it, you're most likely dead. The Solemn One will teleport around, slashing you while you're unable to hurt him. When you deplete his health, phase 2 starts. Phase 2: This is gonna be pretty crazy. When you kill him, he comes back to life, now with 36000 health, the highest health in the game. Be ready for his new attacks. When it begins, The Solemn One will trap most of the arena in hellfire, stand within it, and send waves of fire at you. It's hard since you are limited in space due to the hellfire, and the fire waves appear insanely quickly and can kill you insanely quickly. If you're a vampire, you could gain more health from lifesteal faster than the hellfire can damage you. This means you can get a ton of free hits during this, unless the fire waves hit you. This attack may happen again at times. The Solemn One's teleporting slashes now have 2 clones supporting him, which makes the damage even worse. His shield can reach higher values. The Solemn One has a new attack called Omnistrike, where he teleports to the center of the arena, now takes 90% less damage, and is charging up a super strong attack. Tons of clones of him will appear, which can cast a simple Bloodcutter or the spin lightning attack. Each clone takes 1000 damage before disappearing. You have to kill all the clones to make the attack stop. If you don't kill them all in time, The Solemn One unleashes the attack, which deals 250 damage times the number of clones alive to every hero. This is unavoidable, and will most likely instantly kill everyone if they fail to kill the clones. Get in full focus when this attack is coming. Differences in Beyond Mode: When phase 2 begins, The Solemn One now uses his new attack: Void Sun. He teleports to the edge of the arena, creating a giant death ball. Greater Darkfire Elementals are now constantly spawning in. Do not try to attack The Solemn One while he is charging up, as getting close to him during this will damage you. Once he finishes charging, the Void Sun moves to the center and explodes, instantly killing everyone within its radius, which covers about 90% of the arena. This attack damages the Darkfire Elementals as well, so most of them will die along with this attack. When this attack is coming, run to the very edges of the arena, and hope you're safe. You have less space to move around during the hellfire and fire waves attack. The clones during the Omnistrike attack now take 1500 damage before disappearing.